


So klingt Daheim

by Klaineship



Series: Best of Missing Scenes -- Staffel 5 [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: 5x06, Fehlende Szene, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 22:19:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15872838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaineship/pseuds/Klaineship
Summary: Zusammenfassung:Blaine ist stolz, dass er sich, während seiner dritten Nacht in New York langsam an die seltsamen Geräusche der Stadt um sie herum zu gewöhnen beginnt.





	So klingt Daheim

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Sounds of Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060795) by [flaming_muse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaming_muse/pseuds/flaming_muse). 



> Diese Geschichte unterstreicht mal wieder flaming muses Genialität, denn nachdem man sie gelesen hat, wird Blaines extrem anhängliches Verhalten zu Beginn seines Lebens in New York (ab Folge 14) definitiv Sinn machen. Mir jedenfalls hilft sie enorm, seine extreme Verunsicherung zu verstehen, nachdem er endlich im Loft mit Kurt zusammenlebt.  Wie immer war mir meine tolle Beta [Finduilas1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finduilas1/profile)  eine unersetzliche Hilfe  <3

 

Irgendwo in der Wand hinter Blaines Kopf ist ein schrilles, knirschendes Ächzen zu hören, das ihren sicheren Kokon aus ruhigen Atemzügen und leisen Worten in Kurts Bett durchbricht. Das Geräusch ist schrecklich, wie eine Mischung aus Müllpresse und Banshee.

Blaine zuckt fast nicht zusammen, obwohl er für einen Augenblick seine Finger auf Kurts Arm anspannt. Er ist stolz, dass er sich, während seiner dritten Nacht in New York langsam an die seltsamen Geräusche der Stadt um sie herum zu gewöhnen beginnt. Sie schrecken ihn immer noch auf, aber nicht mehr so extrem wie bei seiner Ankunft. Dieses Mal beschleunigt sich nur sein Herzschlag ein kleines bisschen.

"Was war das?", fragt er Kurt. Er hat gelernt, dass die Kenntnis darüber, was die Geräusche verursacht, die Albträume unterbindet, wie zum Beispiel den von letzter Nacht, als er dank des Lärms der Müllautos in einer Zombieapokalypse festsaß. Eine Wiederholung dieses Traum würde er gerne verhindern, auch wenn Kurt wirklich heiß aussah, als er diesen Flammenwerfer geschwungen hat.

"Hmm?" antwortet Kurt und schaut ihn im Dämmerlicht an, während er mit dem Daumen über Blaines Finger streichelt. Sein Blick ist verhangen und träumerisch, noch nicht schläfrig, aber ruhig und entspannt.

Blaine lacht leise, halb amüsiert und halb angetan davon, wie Kurt so ganz und gar auf ihn konzentriert ist, auf sie beide _zusammen_ , dass er seine Umgebung gar nicht richtig wahrnimmt. "Dieses Geräusch. Was ist das?"

"Oh." Kurt dreht den Kopf auf seinem Kissen etwas zur Seite, blinzelt zu Blaine hoch und lächelt ihn verlegen an, als er sagt: "Ich habe, ehrlich gesagt, gar nicht darauf geachtet."

Blaine lacht erneut, denn es war laut und _fürchterlich_ , aber er diskutiert nicht mit ihm. So wichtig ist es nun auch wieder nicht. Falls er wieder einen Albtraum bekommt, kann er sich zumindest an Kurt kuscheln. Nicht dass er dafür etwa einen Vorwand bräuchte; er wird sowieso jede Gelegenheit nutzen, Kurt so nahe wie möglich zu sein, bevor er wieder nachhause zurück muss.

Sie liegen in ihren Pyjamas auf der Seite unter der Decke, die Gesichter einander zugewandt, die Finger sanft streichelnd miteinander verwoben auf der Matratze zwischen sich. Kurt drückt seine kalten Zehen an Blaines nackte Knöchel, ihre Knie liegen übereinander und sie berühren sich fast mit der Stirn. Sie hatten heute Abend keinen Sex, haben nur ein paar Küsse ausgetauscht, seit sie zu Bett gegangen sind, nachdem sie zusammen mit ihren Freunden einen lustigen Abend mit Liedern verbracht haben, aber Blaine fühlt sich immer noch wie in einem Nebel aus tiefster Zufriedenheit, die seinen Körper schwer und sein Herz leicht werden lässt.

Mit Kurt zusammen im Bett zu liegen, ist einer der besten Vorzüge seines Besuchs hier in New York. Sich die ganze Nacht an Kurt ankuscheln zu können; ihn zu berühren und dem Rhythmus seiner Atemzüge und seines gleichmäßigen Herzschlags zu lauschen; von seiner Körperwärme gewärmt und getröstet zu sein; mit Kurts entspanntem Gesicht auf dem anderen Kissen nah bei sich oder von hinten an seine Schulter gedrückt zu erwachen; das alles ist sogar noch besser als Blaine es sich je hätte ausmalen können. Es fühlt sich kostbar an. Wie der Auftakt zu einem _Für immer_. Zu _ihrem_ Für immer.

Es ist als würden die Wunden seines Herzen von der langen Zeit ohne Kurt durch seine Nähe zu ihm langsam verheilen, Stunde für Stunde, Tag für Tag ein bisschen mehr, während sie dieses neue gemeinsame Leben aufbauen, ohne, dass ihnen jemand vorschreibt, wer, wie oder wo sie zu sein haben. Sie entscheiden alles selbst und während viele große, beängstigende Fragen unbeantwortet bleiben, so entscheiden sie sich doch immer und immer wieder füreinander.

Diese ruhige, unverplante, unbeschwerte Zeit ist ein wahres Geschenk verglichen mit den festen Ausgehzeiten zuhause in Ohio und der Tatsache, dass sie dort immer auf ihre Eltern Rücksicht nehmen mussten. Sie haben Zeit, dazuliegen und sich zu berühren, sich leise zu unterhalten und sich gegenseitig mit zärtlichen Berührungen zu necken, die Blaines Haut irgendwie lebendig anfühlen lassen und doch nicht das Bedürfnis in ihm wecken, weitergehen zu wollen – jedenfalls _noch_ nicht. Er weiß, dass sein Mund und seine Hände bald schon nach Kurt gieren werden, aber das hier ist auch schön. Fast wie ein Traum, mit Ausnahme der Tatsache, dass sie gar nicht schlafen.

Das scharfe metallische Geräusch ertönt schon wieder, stört die friedliche Stimmung um sie herum und lässt Blaine die Zähne zusammenbeißen. "Wird nebenan gerade ein Auto verschrottet?"

"Ach, das sind die Rohre", erklärt Kurt und lässt seine langen Finger in einer sanften Bewegung zwischen Blaines Fingern hindurchgleiten, die auf Blaines Armen eine Gänsehaut auslöst. "Wahrscheinlich duscht obendrüber gerade jemand."

"Das sind die _Wasserrohre?"_

"Mmmh." Kurts Zehen wandern in einer beruhigenden Geste ein paar Zentimeter an Blaines Bein entlang nach oben und wieder zurück. "Das ist noch gar nichts. Du solltest mal die Heizungsrohre im Winter hören."

"War das das Geräusch, das klang, als würde sich eine riesige Ratte durch die Wände graben?", fragt Blaine und erinnert sich an seinen letzten Besuch bei Kurt in New York an Weihnachten. Das war damals zwar eine seiner geringsten Sorgen gewesen, aber es hatte ihm sicherlich nicht zu einem ruhigen Schlaf verholfen.

"Nein, das war wahrscheinlich wirklich eine Ratte", sagt Kurt und reibt die Wange an seinem Kissen. "Die Heizung klingt, als würde jemand gefoltert, während jemand anderes eine schrecklich verstimmte Orgelpfeife mit einem Vorschlaghammer bearbeitet."

Blaine lacht und schaut zu, wie sich auch in Kurts Augenwinkeln Lachfältchen bilden. Ihre Fingerknöchel behindern die nächste Bewegung ihrer Finger und Blaine hält Kurts Hand für ein oder zwei Sekunden fest, anstatt sich für einen Kuss nach vorn zu lehnen. Er will den Frieden dieses Augenblicks zwischen ihnen nicht unterbrechen, ganz gleich in welche Höhen sich sein Herzen aufschwingt. "Das klingt fürchterlich."

"Jetzt weißt du, warum wir alle White Noise Maschinen haben", sagt Kurt und nickt zu dem Gerät hin, das auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers vor sich hin surrt.

"Ich dachte, die hättest du, um Rachels morgendliche Tonleitern unter der Dusche auszublenden", sagt Blaine.

" _Nichts_ blendet Rachels morgendliche Tonleitern unter der Dusche aus." Kurts Blick weicht nicht von Blaine und über sein Gesicht wandert eine Folge von wunderschönen, abstrakten, fremdartigen Mustern, als ein Auto vorbeifährt, dessen Schwinwerfer durch die blinden Glasscheiben hindurch das Zimmer mit flackernden Lichtstrahlen erhellen.

Blaine streicht mit dem Daumen über Kurts Hand und zeichnet mit den Fingerspitzen die Linien auf seiner Handfläche und jeden seiner schlanken Finger nach. Kurts Atem stockt, er atmet mit offenem Mund ein und beobachtet verzückt, wie Blaine ihn berührt. Blaine kann die Farbe seiner Augen im Dämmerlicht kaum erkennen, aber sie sind strahlend und friedvoll, voller Liebe.

Kurt ist perfekt, denkt Blaine, während sein Herz irgendwie noch _voller_ wird. Perfekt anzuschauen, zu berühren und absolut perfekt zu lieben. Er ist jemand, der in Blaine hineinsehen kann und ihn trotzdem immer noch will und sich um ihn sorgt und Blaines Atem beschleunigt sich, weil er ihm so nah und so ganz in ihn versunken ist.

"Blaine", flüstert Kurt lächelnd seinen Namen und sein Tonfall ist ein wenig vage auf eine Art, die Blaines Herz einen Schlag aussetzen lässt, weil er weiß, dass das bedeutet, dass Kurts Körper auf diese simple Berührung genauso heftig reagiert wie sein eigener.

Von irgendwo aus der Wohnung dringt Gelächter zu ihnen herüber; Blaine kann mit Gewissheit Santanas Stimme erkennen, aber er ist nicht sicher, wer bei ihr ist. Kurts Blick schießt kurz zum Raumteiler-Vorhang und wieder zurück.

"Ich hoffe, du hattest nicht vor, welche von den Brownies mit nachhause zu nehmen", sagt Kurt und verzieht das Gesicht. "Ich wette, Santana isst sie gerade alle auf. Sie ist ein Nachtesser. Eines Morgens bin ich aufgewacht und sie hatte über Nacht einen dreiviertel Blaubeer-Kuchen weggespachtelt. Sie hat Stein und Bein geschworen, sie wäre es nicht gewesen, aber ich habe Fotos von ihren blaugefärbten Fingerspitzen gemacht. Ich bewahre sie auf, für den Fall, dass ich sie irgendwann mal erpressen muss."

"Man lernt viel über die Leute, wenn man mit ihnen zusammenlebt", antwortet Blaine ein wenig abwesend, während er seinen Daumen sanft über den Puls an Kurts Handgelenk legt und das Flattern seines Herzschlags unter seiner Haut spürt.

Er hat bei diesem Besuch viel über Kurt gelernt: wie er beim Frühstückmachen vor sich hin singt; wie er als allererstes nach dem Aufstehen die Arme hoch in die Luft reckt und nach hinten streckt, bis sein Rücken knackt; wie er sich extra die Zeit dafür nimmt, die Kissen richtig hinzulegen, bevor er nach dem Bettenmachen aus dem Zimmer geht; wie er eine Extraportion Butter aufs Popcorn gibt, wenn Rachel nicht hinsieht; wie er immer von seinem Trinkgeld einen Dollar in seine Hosentasche steckt, für die wohnsitzlose Frau, die gewöhnlich am Ende des Häuserblocks sitzt. Es sind wundervolle Kleinigkeiten, die sich in seinem Herzen zu dem Bild zusammenfügen, das Kurt ausmacht. Kurt mag ihn kennen, aber er kennt auch Kurt.

"Mmmh", stimmt Kurt ihm zu.

Seine Augen fallen ihm langsam zu, aber Blaine weiß mit einer gewissen Genugtuung, dass dafür nicht Müdigkeit verantwortlich ist, sondern seine Berührung. Er _weiß_ es und er liebt die Gewissheit. Er liebt es, dass Kurt ihm gegenüber so offen ist. Er liebt es, dass sie so beieinander sein können und alles so leicht und unbeschwert ist; dass sie die Gespräche und Berührungen ebenso genießen können wie das, was danach kommt.

Da ertönt schon wieder ein schreckliches, metallisches Kreischen von oben und Blaine zuckt erschrocken zusammen und lässt Kurts Hand los. "Rohre", sagt er mit einem verlegenen Lachen.

"Diesmal nicht", sagt Kurt und verschränkt ihre Finger wieder miteinander. Seine Zehen wandern unter den Saum von Blaine Pyjamahose und an seiner Wade nach oben. "Wart's ab."

Die Berührung lässt Blaine erzittern und lenkt ihn ab, so dass er nicht realisiert, dass er auf etwas warten soll, das _nichts_ mit Kurts Liebkosung zu tun hat, bis über ihren Köpfen ein dröhnendes Donnern ertönt. Blaine rudert unter der Decke mit den Armen und wirft einen entsetzten Blick über seine Schulter zurück aufs Fenster. "Was zur...?", fragt er, denn es _regnet_ noch nicht einmal.

Kurt lacht, legt die Finger um Blaines Hand und lenkt seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder zu sich her. "Die Leute von oben sind wieder mal Hundesitter", sagt er grinsend, während Blaine sich bemüht, wieder in die friedliche Stimmung zurückzufinden, die er so genossen hat. "Ich habe sie vorhin Gassi gehen sehen."

Ein weiteres Donnergrollen erklingt und dieses Mal kann Blaine tatsächlich Schritte erkennen. Viele, richtig laute Schritte. "Bist du sicher, dass sie keine Elefanten sitten?", fragt er und versucht, sich wieder flach hinzulegen.

"Es sind Chihuahuas, falls du mir das glauben kannst. Vier an der Zahl." Kurt zieht Blaines Hand zu sich her und drückt sie an sein Herz. Blaine kann die kräftigen Muskeln unter seinen Fingern spüren, die Wärme von Kurts Körper und den flatternden Rhythmus seines Herzschlags und er wünscht sich, die Geräusche über ihnen würden ihn nicht so sehr ablenken, damit er die Berührungen besser genießen kann.

Blaine sieht zur Zimmerdecke hoch. "Wow, sind die laut."

"Du gewöhnst dich dran", versichert Kurt ihm schulterzuckend. "Die Akustik in diesem Gebäude ist schrecklich und sie haben auf jeden Fall das bessere Los gezogen. Wir kriegen ihre Hunde und sie kriegen kostenlose Darbietungen von zukünftigen Broadwaylegenden."

Blaine lächelt schwach und das Herz schwillt ihm an, denn während mit Kurt jeden Tag ein Bett zu teilen wahrscheinlich das Beste an seinem Besuch hier ist, so kommt das gemeinsame Singen doch gleich an zweiter Stelle.

Er war nicht auf den Gestank des Müllschluckers gefasst gewesen; oder darauf, wie beunruhigend es ist, dass es zwischen ihm und der Welt da draußen keine Erwachsenen gibt, so wie er es von zuhause gewöhnt ist; oder darauf, dass sich alles hier viel zu schnell oder zu schwierig anfühlt und die einzig sichere Sache Kurt ist. Aber zusammen zu singen und diese Zeit alleine miteinander zu haben, das ist schon seit Jahren Bestandteil seiner Fantasien gewesen. Und jetzt ist er hier. _Sie_ sind hier. Na ja, fast.

Aber es ist schwer zu glauben, dass es für Kurt so normal ist; dass er diesen ganzen Krach um ihn herum gewohnt ist. Blaine ist das Gemurmel des Fernsehers gewohnt, vor dem sein Vater abends sitzt, oder die leise Stimme seiner Mutter, wenn sie beim Küche putzen vor sich hin singt. Er ist Rasenmäher gewohnt und entferntes Hundegebell. Er ist stille Nächte gewohnt, Menschen, die sich geduldig in Warteschlangen anstellen und sich freundlich anlächeln – und keine Millionen Menschen, die sich gegenseitig herumschubsen, oder ignorieren, oder für ihre Zukunft kämpfen, während sie alle in einer dreckigen Stadt zusammengepfercht sind, die sich gleichzeitig riesig und klaustrophobisch anfühlt.

Kurts Stimme ist beruhigend und genau richtig, aber ansonsten ist da nicht viel. Die Stadt klingt definitiv nicht wie ein Zuhause, jedenfalls _noch_ nicht.

Das kleine Hunderudel donnert erneut über ihre Köpfe hinweg. Es ist so absolut unhöflich den anderen Bewohnern des Hauses gegenüber. Die White Noise Maschine hat keine Chance es auszublenden.

Blaine weiß jetzt schon, dass es ihm nicht leicht fallen wird, sich an New York zu gewöhnen. Er will hier sein, er will bei Kurt sein, aber er ist immer noch unsicher, ob er diese Stadt so zu seinem Zuhause machen kann, wie er es sich wünscht; so wie Kurt es längst getan hat. Sie fühlt sich so fremdartig an.

"Du sieht aus, als würde dich was bedrücken", sagt Kurt leise und schaut ihn an.

"Es geht mir gut", antwortet Blaine und versucht, ein Lächeln aufzusetzen. Es _geht_ ihm gut. Er liegt hier an seinen prachtvollen Verlobten gekuschelt in einem bequemen Bett, in einem abgedunkelten Zimmer. Wenn er es aus dieser Perspektive betrachtet, dann geht es ihm _großartig._

"Blaine." Da ist kein Tadel in Kurts Stimme, aber er hat auch nicht vor, ihn mit solch einer Standardantwort davonkommen zu lassen.

Blaine atmet aus und versucht eine Erklärung. "Ich glaube, mir wird langsam bewusst, dass ich wirklich bald hier leben werde. Was auch passieren wird, egal auf welches College ich gehen werde, es wird _hier_ sein. Ich werde in dieser Stadt leben." Die Falte zwischen Kurts Augenbrauen wird tiefer und Blaine beeilt sich, zu versichern: "Wirklich. Ich will es. Es ist nur so viel auf einmal."

Kurt ist sehr ruhig, als er fragt: "Gefällt es dir nicht?"

"Doch, Kurt, es ist schließlich _New York_." Blaine findet kaum die richtigen Worte, um zu erklären, wie sehr er die Geschäftigkeit liebt und die Fülle an Möglichkeiten, und das Versprechen dessen, was er hier alles erreichen kann – und wie sehr ihm gerade klar wird, dass ihn das alles auch beängstigt. Jetzt, da Kurt ihn gedrängt hat, es zuzugeben, hat er wirklich Angst. "Alles ist so aufregend, und du bist hier. Natürlich liebe ich es. Aber ich glaube, es ist noch nicht _meine_ Stadt – nicht so, wie es deine Stadt ist. Es ist wirklich... ganz anders als zuhause."

Kurts Mund entspannt sich etwas und sein Blick ist voller Liebe. "Es braucht Zeit, sich daran zu gewöhnen", sagt er. "Ich weiß noch, wie ich in dieser Wohnung gesessen habe, wenn Rachel im Unterricht war – noch bevor ich mein Praktikum angefangen hatte – und den Nachbarn beim Streiten zugehört habe und versucht habe, den U-Bahn-Plan auswendig zu lernen und mich gefragt habe, wann sich das alles endlich wie mein Leben anfühlen würde, anstatt wie ein einziges großes Abenteuer. Aber jetzt ist es so. Und so wird es auch für dich sein."

"Ich weiß", antwortet Blaine, denn er vertraut Kurt und er weiß, dass es so kommen wird. Aber jetzt ist es noch nicht soweit, er lebt noch nicht hier und die Stadt fühlt sich an wie ein geborgter Mantel über seinen Schultern, anstelle seines eigenen.

"Und du hast einen Vorteil, den ich nicht hatte", fügt Kurt hinzu und streichelt die Haare in Blaines Nacken, bevor er den Kragen seines Pyjamas richtet. "Du hast mich."

"Ich habe dich", sagt Blaine und er klingt erleichtert. Das ist der große Unterschied. So sehr er auch das Gefühl hat, dass er sich alleine an diesem fremden, neuen Ort durchschlagen muss, so wird doch tatsächlich Kurt sein Kompass und Führer sein, eine Konstante in all dem Durcheinander um ihn herum. Kurt wird es ihm sagen, wenn er etwas falsch macht, so wie er das immer schon getan hat und Blaine weiß, dass er Fehler machen wird. Und hierbei steht so viel mehr auf dem Spiel, falls er doch versagen sollte.

Kurts Lächeln erwacht erneut zum Leben. "Und ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du nicht dieselben Fehler machst wie ich. Sie sind es nicht alle wert, sie zu wiederholen. Rachel und ich haben uns schon eine Lebensmittelvergiftung eingefangen von dem Hotdog-Stand im Park, das werden wir dir also ersparen."

"Vielen Dank auch", lacht Blaine und vergisst für einen Augenblick seine Sorgen. Kurt grinst zurück und sie schauen sich aus ein paar Zentimetern Entfernung lange und liebevoll an – länger und länger. Sie schauen sich gegenseitig in die Augen, verschränken ihre Finger miteinander und atmen dieselbe Luft, während die Welt um sie herum immer kleiner wird. Der Humor des Augenblicks vergeht und wird ersetzt von etwas viel Gewichtigerem und Vertrauterem.

"Alles wird gut", verspricht Kurt.

"Ich weiß." Und er weiß es wirklich, wird Blaine klar. Er vertraut auf ihre Beziehung und wenn es ihnen gut geht, dann wird auch alles andere gut werden. Er weiß es.

Blaine hebt Kurts Hand an seine Lippen und küsst die Rückseite seiner Finger, dann seinen Daumenballen, dann seine Handfläche und sein Atem geht schneller. Ein weiteres Auto fährt vorbei, vielleicht auch mehrere, und Kurts Gesicht scheint sich in einem kaleidoskop-artigen Wirbel aus bunten Flächen und Linien zu verändern, nur sein Blick bleibt unverwandt auf Blaine gerichtet.

"Dein Besuch hier war eine gute Sache", sagt Kurt zu ihm; sein Tonfall ist leise und nur für Blaine bestimmt. "Und nicht nur, weil dein Vorsingen für die NYADA so gut gelaufen ist – wie ich es vorausgesehen habe. Nein, er hat auch _uns_ gutgetan."

Blaine küsst erneut Kurts Handfläche und sieht zu, wie Kurt bei der Berührung die Augen schließt. "Das ist wahr", stimmt er zu. New York und die Zukunft lassen ihn sich fühlen wie ein verängstigtes Kind, wenn er zu viel darüber nachdenkt, aber dieser Teil – der Teil mit Kurt – ist wunderbar gewesen. Das ist alles, was er braucht. Den Rest wird er schon noch selbst auf die Reihe kriegen.

Und er muss es gar nicht alleine hinbekommen. Sie schaffen das gemeinsam.

Bei dem Gedanken entspannt sich etwas in ihm und Blaine küsst Kurts Finger noch einmal. "Ich finde es schade, dass ich schon wieder gehen muss." Er wird wirklich froh sein, wieder zurück in Lima zu sein, und die Sicherheit seines Zuhauses und der McKinley noch eine kleine Weile länger um sich zu haben, aber er wird sich noch mehr darauf freuen, endgültig hierher zurückzukommen.

Möglicherweise gehört er noch nicht nach New York, aber er gehört definitiv zu Kurt.

"Also", sagt Kurt und zieht ihn an der Hand, die sein Handgelenk hält, näher zu sich her. Kurt überwindet die paar Zentimeter, die sie voneinander trennen, und schmiegt sich nah an Blaine, während Blaine glücklich seinen Arm über Kurts Seite legt und seine Körperwärme spürt, wo er ihn berührt. Kurt hebt die Augenbrauen und lächelt ihn wissend an. "Noch musst du nicht gehen."

Mit einem Grinsen lehnt Blaine sich vor, um ihn sanft zu küssen und seine Augen schließen sich in dem Augenblick, als Kurts Finger den Weg in sein Haar finden. Er streicht mit seiner Hand über Kurts Rücken nach oben, schiebt dabei sein weiches Schlaf-Shirt hoch und rutscht noch ein wenig näher heran. "Noch nicht", murmelt er an Kurts Lippen.

Kurts Körper liegt fest und stark und unglaublich reizvoll vor ihm und wenn Blaine die Augen öffnet, dann ist er für einen Moment geblendet von der Liebe in Kurts Lächeln, während sein Mund nach Blaines Lippen sucht.

"Und du wirst zurückkommen", stellt Kurt fest, streichelt Blaine durchs Haar und lässt sein Knie an der Außenseite von Blaines Bein entlang nach oben wandern. Blaines Handfläche liegt auf seiner schlanken Taille und wandert über seine Rippen nach oben. Er ist so warm, so nah und fühlt sich so gut an in seinem weichen Pyjama. Und er gehört zu Blaine. "Zuerst auf Besuch und dann für immer."

"Das werd ich", sagt Blaine und vergräbt die Finger in Kurts Shirt. "Das verspreche ich." Es ist egal, dass es ihm Angst macht. Denn hier ist seine Zukunft. Hier ist Kurt. Er würde um nichts in der Welt darauf verzichten wollen.

"Ich weiß", sagt Kurt nur und schaut Blaine ins Gesicht, ohne den Funken eines Zweifels und Blaines Herz fliegt davon vor lauter Glück, weil Kurt es so gut kennt und ihm vertraut.

Selbst als sie getrennt gewesen waren, hatte Blaine das Licht ihrer Zukunft nie verlöschen lassen, aber jetzt tragen sie es wieder gemeinsam, das Licht ihrer Liebe, das hell und sicher zwischen ihnen brennt. Und Blaine kann sich niemanden vorstellen, der besser dafür geeignet wäre, an ihr gemeinsames zukünftiges Leben zu glauben als Kurt, der es schafft, Dinge wahr werden zu lassen, indem er sie einfach ernsthaft genug will. Und er will Blaine. Er will _sie als Paar_ und er glaubt daran, dass sie erfolgreich und glücklich sein werden. Was bedeutet, dass sie es auch tatsächlich sein werden.

"Ich liebe dich", sagt Blaine und küsst ihn noch einmal, inniger und leidenschaftlicher, überwältigt von Dankbarkeit. Er küsst ihn und berührt ihn und schiebt ihn rückwärts auf die Matratze, um ihm noch näher zu kommen.

Irgendwo im Haus ertönt wieder dieses Kreischen. Eine Tür oder ein Wasserrohr, oder vielleicht auch ein ausbrechender Zombie, aber auch wenn sich bei dem Geräusch Blaines Nackenhaare aufstellen, so lässt er sich dennoch nicht dadurch ablenken. Er konzentriert sich ganz auf Kurt, denn das ist das Einzige, was wichtig ist. Das ist es, was er will, das Wichtigste in dieser verrückten Stadt, die er noch nicht so ganz versteht.

Kurt lacht leise, als Blaine ihm ungeduldig sein Shirt über die Seite hoch und über den Kopf streift, dann lässt er sich mit einem Plumps zurück auf die Matratze fallen und seine Hände fassen wieder nach Blaines Gesicht und ziehen ihn für einen weiteren Kuss herunter.

Blaine gehorcht glücklich und erregt und nimmt voller Freude alles an, was Kurt ihm anbietet.

Draußen vor Kurts Zimmer sind erhobene Stimmen zu hören – es geht um einen Hausarbeitsplan und einen verstopften Duschabfluss – aber Kurt legt Blaine eine Hand an die Wange und hält ihn zurück, bevor er fragen kann, ob sie eingreifen sollen und sagt bestimmt: "Der Vorhang ist für die Nacht zugezogen. Wir sind beschäftigt. Zieh dich aus und lass sie schreien."

Blaine zögert – aber nur für eine Sekunde. Sein Instinkt besteht darauf, dass der Grund, mit Freunden zusammenzuwohnen, darin besteht, sich gegenseitig zu helfen, wenn es Probleme gibt. Aber Kurt ist sich seiner Sache sicher. Er ist derjenige, der hier lebt und sich mit dieser Art von Konflikten täglich auseinandersetzen muss und – und das ist das Wichtigste – er liegt fast gänzlich nackt unter Blaine.

Blaine schüttelt den Kopf, denn da ist dieses leise bohrende Schuldgefühl in seinem Bauch und die Aussicht darauf, dass ihr Sex nicht von einer Playliste sorgfältig ausgewählter Liebeslieder, sondern von einem waschechten Streit untermalt sein wird, aber er setzt sich zurück und knöpft sein Pyjamaoberteil auf, während Kurt ihn anerkennend anlächelt und anmutig seine Schlafhosen abstreift.

"Oh Gott", flüstert Blaine, beim Anblick all der Haut, die da vor ihm entblößt wird und er lässt sich irgendwie erleichtert wieder auf Kurt hinabsinken. _Das_ versteht er. Hier ist sein Platz. Hier gehört er von allen Orten der Welt am meisten hin.

Lichter flackern um sie herum auf, als ein Polizeiwagen vor dem Fenster vorbeifährt und Kurts blasse Haut mit einem Patchworkmuster aus Farben und Schatten überzieht. Die Konturen seines Körpers scheinen wie Quecksilber zu zerfließen, im Vergleich zu dem ruhigen Lampenlicht seines Schlafzimmers, in dem Blaine ihn gewöhnlich lang und ausgiebig zu erforschen pflegte. Aber überzogen von hellen Streifen, ist er genauso schön und sein Mund ist genau so real wie immer, als er nach Blaines Lippen sucht.

Aus dem Zimmer nebenan schreit Rachel etwas herüber, auf das Blaine gar nicht wirklich hört, trotz der Lautstärke und dem schrillen Klang ihrer Stimme.

Stattdessen erforscht er Kurts Körper mit Händen, die eigentlich nicht so gierig sein dürften, wo sie doch bereits seit ein paar Tagen zusammen sind. Er küsst ihn mit einer Leidenschaft und Dankbarkeit, die er hoffentlich nie ganz verliert. Das Blut schießt ihm heiß durch die Venen, weil Kurt sich ihm einfach so überlässt; weil er Blaine über sich gleiten lässt und ihn mit beiden Armen umfängt, wo er sicher ist und alles einen Sinn ergibt.

Die Stadt um sie herum mag wohl kompliziert sein und laut, schnelllebig und herzlos – überhaupt nicht so, wie er es gewohnt ist, so fremd, dass er gar nicht weiß, wie er sich jemals dort zuhause fühlen soll; noch nicht – aber das hier ist leicht.

Dieser Teil ist nur für sie beide.

"Kurt...", sagt Blaine erneut an Kurts Lippen – fast schon ein Stöhnen – als Kurt ihre Positionen vertauscht, Blaine auf die Matratze presst und so über ihm schwebt, dass er das einzige ist, was Blaine sehen kann.

"Schhht, sie werden uns hören", erinnert ihn Kurt, besänftigend und begierig zugleich und sein Kuss bringt sie beide zum Schweigen, während sie die Wohnung und das Haus und das Geklapper der Stadt um sie herum ausblenden und sich ganz aufeinander konzentrieren.

 

**~***~**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Über Kommentare und Kudos würde ich mich riesig freuen <3


End file.
